Knights of the Gundanium Table
by GhostJ
Summary: In order to infiltrate an OZ base, the Gundam Pilots must sign up for a club at their new school, Hilarity ensues as the club is entirely composed of hormonal girls and a guy who catches the eyes and other parts of one of the pilots. 1 2,3 4, 5 OC DROP'D
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys. So don't sue.   
Warnings: PG-13 for language and content. This is a yaoi/slash, so if you don't like reading about guy/guy couples don't continue.   
Notes: This story is based on a situation that actually happened with a club I was in, all girls and one guy. The Weird Sisters are based loosely on my two best friends and me, if you read Gotta Catch Them All and you'll see how loosely ^__^. Everyone else is original or GW clone.   
  
Thoughts in _Italics_   
Speech in "quotes"   
  
The Knights of the Gundanium Table.   
By: GhostJ   
  
"So tell me again, why you signed us all up for this club, Duo." Quatre sighed as he and the other four Gundam pilots walked down the hallway of their newest transfer school. "We're supposed to not get noticed."   
"But we need to mingle right? To find out the info on that new base. Besides, no one will notice us in this club. There's only like 6 members, no one notices them at all. Plus they go to a conference in Guelph."   
"Isn't that where the – "   
"Yep Hee-chan. Right where the secret OZ base is. We'd be right on top of it and they'd be none the wiser. Plus the club has everything! A play, arts, sports." At this Trowa's and Heero's eyes light up. The last time they had let Duo sign them all up for a school club, they had spent three weeks designing clothes for the fashion show.   
"The problem is?" Came Wufei's voice from behind them.   
"Problem? What problem?"   
"You're not fooling anyone, Maxwell. If the club is so good, why is no one in it?"   
"Well, it's got some mandatory academic tests. But we're all smart, they'll be easy. And..."   
"And, spill it Maxwell." Heero and Trowa exchange glances, apparently Wufei had really hated embroidery.   
"Well it is the ME club after all."   
"You mean the Medieval England Club?!" Wufei spat out. "Yuy, your boyfriend's trying to get us lynched."   
"No actually most people respect them. They don't notice them, but when they do they respect them. Think they're crazy, but no beats."   
"Feh, I don't know why I bother with you all."   
_________________________   
  
_Nataku, why do I let them talk me into these things?_   
We had just walked into the meeting, and I got a good look around. Duo wasn't joking. There are only six members. Five girls and ... him.   
The lone boy is in earnest discussion with the long haired brunette he's sitting beside. He looks up as they enter and I find myself falling into a pair of warm brown eyes.   
_I'm in love._   
"Welcome guys, come in." Comes a cheery voice from the front of the room. A short haired brunette girl, in a poncho, of about 17 or so is sitting on a desk. "I'm Emma, this year's president."   
"By default!" the other brunette, sitting beside my love, yells.   
"If you had wanted to, you could have run, Illy." The one named Emma replies, rolling her eyes.   
"Yah, far way!" Chirps a young oriental girl with black hair, as she looks up from her advanced physics textbook.   
"If I could run far enough away, I might as well just rent a carriage and pull us all to the conference, Trisha." Replies Illy, as she sticks her tongue out. I notice that along with her long hair, which is almost as long as Duo's, she is the most athletic looking of the bunch. "Anyway," she continues in a cheesy Transylvanian accent. "Come in, come in, ve von't bite."   
"And you wonder why this club is dead?" Cuts in a bleached-blonde with a Spanish accent. She looks at the five of us as we stand nervously in the doorway.   
_Honestly, five of the world's foremost terrorists and we're scared by a bunch of teenage girls?_   
Well I'm scared for another reason. The hunk's looking at me.   
"Yah, UNDEAD!!" Quips the one called Trisha and the room dissolves into laughter, which I hear echoed by Quatre and Duo.   
As we settle down into some empty desks, of which there are plenty, Emma starts talking again. I find it hard to concentrate due to my now close proximity to the young oriental.   
"Ok everyone, new year and new people, so a quick overview is in order. We are a club that deals in making Medieval Times fun. We basically spend the time from the start of school preparing for the two day conference in May, which this year is gonna be held at Guelph University."   
"Ah Moo-U." Everyone turns to stare at Illy, though my eyes keep straying to the boy beside her, a fact which she notices.   
"What?" She asks staring straight at me. I find myself getting flustered and feel guilty for some reason. "I mean it is an agricultural based University." She continues winking at me. "Best zoology in the country. So it's Moo-U."   
"Right then, so we head to Moo-U and compete against other schools in lots of events. Like sports, arts and the specials; the joust and the play."   
"I hope they strip again." Trisha interrupts Emma, while she stares at Quatre.   
"Yah, that would be fun." Replies Emma dreamily as she stares at Heero.   
_Honestly, onnas I can't believe them._   
"Anyway, basically because of our club's size you guys get any of the activities you want." She continues seemingly unaware of Heero's glare at her and the corresponding one Trowa is giving Trisha. "But there are some mandatory academic competitions you have to compete in."   
"Come on Emma, you're gonna scare them away."   
I find myself copied by the other pilots as we glance surreptitiously at Illy, unsure whether or not she meant the tests or the flirting. Apparently, neither did Emma for she didn't seem ready to continue with her speech.   
_Good, she talks too much. Unless it's about this red-haired hunk beside me, I really could care less._   
"Anyway," Apparently Illy has something to say. "I'm sure Chad would prefer having some other guys around here. I mean our club's too different from his house. There it's all guys, here it's all girls!!"   
"There's only eleven guys," the angel beside me mumbles, in a light baritone that makes me shiver. He looks up briefly and notices the light in Quatre's eyes in finding a kindred spirit, someone else with a huge family. My love, Chad, cocks an eyebrow at him.   
"I have 29 sisters," Quatre starts. "I kno-"   
"11?! 29?! Isn't that illegal?!" Is the general reply from the room.   
"Well I certainly wish it was." Comes the joint reply from Quatre and Chad.   
"Well anyway," picks up Emma holding in her laughter unlike most of the room, including me. "I think that if only for Chad's sake we'd love to have you guys sign up. If you have any questions you can ask them. Yes Illyara?"   
"Don't forget that I want to talk with you and Trish about the project." I notice that Emma blinks as if that is exactly what she had done.   
"Ok, if that's all then we will meet next week same time. If we haven't scared you away."   
"Please," says Duo finally recovering from Emma's hitting on his boyfriend. "It takes more than that to scare us."   
"Don't worry, we'll work on it!" is the joint response from Illy, Trish and Emma, as we get up and exit. I can't help myself and I look back briefly to see Chad getting his books together.   
_Maybe later..._   
___________________________   
  
"Ok Illy, what is it you wanted to talk with us about?" Emma starts as the door closes, leaving her and the other two girls alone in the room.   
"Did you realize that those guys you were hitting on are gay?!"   
"Oh they are, are they?" She replies sarcastically.   
"You KNEW?!!" Spits out Illy, completely stunned.   
"Of course."   
"Not you too Trish. Oh gods this is gonna be a long conference."   
"Shh, it's ok." Emma pats Illy on the head soothingly, while Trish chuckles in the background. "By the way did you contact the supplier about the materials?"   
"Of course, Emma. How could you even doubt that I, Illyara descendant of-"   
"Just spill it." Begins Trisha's annoyed voice, a sentiment followed by Emma as she looks up at the school clock.   
"Funny you should say that, since that's actually the opposite purpose of the material-"   
"THUNK!" Two rolled-up papers collide simultaneously with the top of Illy's head.   
"We'll get a discount," Comes the sullen reply. "But we still need $100 and you guys suck."   
"Good work, you'll get a biscuit." Ignoring the piece of chalk thrown at her head, Emma asks. "Hey do you think the new guys will help?"   
"Hmmm," smiles Trisha. "I can think of a few ways they could..."   
"If you even say the word auction..." Threatens Illy, shaking her fist in the air.   
"Oh, in that case..."   
____________________________   
  
"So what did you guys think?" Duo asks as the pilots leave the meeting.   
"Hn."   
"Come on Hee-chan, she was joking." He states as he turns to look at his disgruntled lover.   
"Hn."   
"Trust me, I know. So was the one flirting with Quatre, so you can stop glowering Trowa."   
"I think it will be fun." Quatre inserts, wriggling out from under Trowa's possessive arm.   
"That's because you finally found a kindred spirit, Q."   
"I think all of you are missing the point." Cuts in Wufei, as he looks around. "It will get us right beside the mission and whether or not they realize it those onnas need us." At this point Wufei's eyes light up and he strides purposefully off.   
"Whoa." Duo breathes as he glances at the others. "What's up with Wufie?"   
____________________________   
  
_There he is._ Wufei considers his options as he approaches Chad from behind. _I might as well just introduce myself to him. To Chad; the red-haired, brown-eyed, 5.3", hunk of my dreams. _  
_Nataku, I sound like a school girl, I'd better not make a fool of myself._   
"Hey you were at the ME meeting right?"   
He turns around and a shock of hair falls in front of his eyes. My fingers twitch in effort not to stroke it gently back into place. He looks at me.   
"You're one of the new guys, right?" I nod, not trusting myself to talk. "It's weird having a group of guys joining up like that, but I'm not complaining. I'm Chad."   
He doesn't offer his hand and I'm glad since I don't know if I'd let go.   
"Wufei," I answer trying to seem like I'm not staring at him, which I am. "I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about the club."   
_Yah that was original, very original._   
"Sure but I think that the Weirds would be better."   
He takes in my blank look and smiles.   
_Nataku I'm gonna melt. Good thing I'm leaning on the wall else I'd have fallen over and they'd be trampling me in the hallway._   
"You know the three witches from Macbeth, the Weird Sisters. That's what we call Illyara, Emma and Trisha. Anyway they can probably answer your questions better. They have a whole recruiting spiel set up."   
"They're still in the meeting and I have physics next. So I wanted to ask before I forgot."   
_Another great line, and a lie at that. I do have physics but I did see them leaving the room. Oh well all's fair in love and war._   
"Physics? With Dr. Barge? You're right beside me, I'm in Chem OAC with Ms. Anderson. You want to head over while I see if I can answer your questions?"   
"If that's all right."   
"Don't worry about it, Wufei. Shoot."   
_Not the right word, but..._   
"So what activities do they have? They really weren't specific."   
"Well we have all sorts of things. For sports: swimming, running and joust. For arts: sculpture, mosaic and paintings. For academics they've got oral stuff and written. Then finally the biggies: the joust and the play, which I'm always in being the only guy. Well until now."   
He looks at me expectantly and I hear myself say:   
"I love the theatre."   
____________________________   
  
"So?" Comes a voice behind me, Illy.   
_Damn, I forgot she was with me in Chem. Honestly she doesn't need to take it. I just hope she didn't see-_   
"So?" I answer trying to figure out what the teacher's writing on the board.   
"Come on Chad, spill it. Unless of course you already have." She winks at me and I find myself blushing under her scrutiny. "Did you get his name or was this a one time fling?"   
"Come off it Illyara. Wufei isn't interested." Unlike what everyone thinks, the hot ones are always straight. "You saw him at the meeting, he just had some questions."   
"Is that so," I look at her expectantly. "Well, I was just wondering why he bothered you after he saw us in the hall. Hell, we even asked if he had thought of any questions yet."   
_He sought me out, maybe he is-_   
"You still think Wufei's not interested, Chad?"   
  
Endnotes:   
School starts early September   
When you think Chad think Seki (the seiyuu), but younger and hotter   
OAC is equivalent to Grade 12 in most places; including Ontario now, thanks to Mike (You fucking bastard) Harris   
  
  
Like it? Love it? Completly lost? For comments and questions write a review! 


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys. So don't sue.   
Warnings: PG-13 for language and content. This is a yaoi/slash, so if you don't like reading about guy/guy couples don't continue.   
Notes: This story is based on a situation that actually happened with a club I was in, all girls and one guy. The Weird Sisters are based loosely on my two best friends and me, if you read Gotta Catch Them All and you'll see how loosely ^__^.   
  
Thoughts in _Italics_   
Speech in "quotes"   
  
The Knights of the Gundanium Table:   
Chapter Two: The Morning After   
By: GhostJ   
  
"Hey I know you."   
Out of the corner of my eye I see Quatre spin around in his seat to look at the source of the terse, but energetic whisper.   
_Heh, he's been kinda jumpy ever since that girl was flirting with him yesterday. I don't see why they don't listen to me, she was joking. Thinking of the girl, that voice did sound-_   
"I'm the head of Academics for the ME Club."   
I turn around to see, guess who, the brown haired oriental girl from the meeting. The one who had won even my respect, not even I could make Quatre blush so brightly.   
"Oh, right. You are?" _That was a bit cold for Q, it seems he's not too happy to see her._   
"Trisha," was the cheerful reply. "Trisha Taketori at your service, sweetie." She winks coyly at him.   
_Hmm, should I step in and save him? Or just watch the fun? Quatre's blushing a lovely rose color right now, but if I don't save him Trowa /will/ kill me._   
"Hey, I was at the meeting too." I cut in. Quatre flashes me a relieved smile, but Trisha looks at me gloweringly.   
"Yah, but you're not as cute as..." She looks at Quatre expectantly.   
"Quatre, I'm Quatre."   
_Wow, I'm surprised he said that and judging from the look on his face, so's he. Maybe she's like one of his sisters. It wouldn't surprise me although that smile she has is very, very, scary._   
Turning back to face me she continues, "Thanks, yah you're definitely not as cute as he is Duo."   
"Hun? How did you know my name?"   
She shushes me and looks furtively at the front of the room.   
_Ok, maybe I was a little loud._   
"Don't get so worked up or Mrs. Gallow is likely to ask us to head to the library. Personally, I wouldn't mind with Quatre, but with you..."   
She looks me up and down suggestively, despite myself I blush. _Damn, she is good at this._   
She notices and giggles.   
"Anyway," Damn, blush. "How do you know my name?"   
"Simple silly, the attendance."   
"Well then why didn't you know Q's?" I glance at Quatre who's gone happily back to his work. _Damn, him leaving me all alone, with her._   
"Q? Oh that's kawaii." That recaptures Quatre's attention, and he glances at me and mouths.   
"Japanese? She speaks Japanese?"   
I shrug not really knowing what to say, maybe she'll explain it. She sure as hell ain't Japanese.   
"Well let's just say I was a little distracted..." She leers suggestively at Quatre, who starts to blush again. I smile in spite of myself, I'm glad we decided on joining the club. Sure it's probably bad for the mission, but anyone who can make Quatre look like a tomato is worth getting to know.   
"Ummm," I know that voice, Quatre used it last time Heero went on a mission without telling me. It's his "You-Probably-Don't-Want-To-Know,-But-Someone-Needs-To-Tell-You" Voice. "As much as I think you're nice and all, I think you should know that I'm gay.   
"Aren't all the cute ones?" She sighs.   
Quatre stares at her and I can't help myself from being smug.   
"See Q, I told you she was joking."   
"Well sort of," That maniac grin is freaky. "It's more like showing my appreciation and you'd have to be blind not to notice the way your boyfriend was hovering over you. He is your boyfriend, right Q-kun?"   
Quatre's reply is a slightly spaced-out nod; apparently he's a little overrun by Trisha. I rather like her.   
"Good 'cause you guys make such a kawaii couple."   
_What is with the Japanese? I just don't get this._   
"But why pick on me?"   
"I already said I'm not picking on you. If you really want I'll stop but seriously; A: You're cute and B: Most of the guys around here are so used to my antics that they won't turn red unless I boil them."   
She stops and checks the clock and the board. She sighs and I catch her whisper of "Such a low level of information, quantum physics is pure busy work."   
Quatre catches my eye and I smile. I can't help it; this girl's energy is such a contrast to the rest of the sorry bunch of people I'm stuck with. This is gonna be the best mission yet.   
"Hey," She cuts into our silent conversation. "What classes do you guys have next? Or right now as it were."   
I flick my eyes towards the clock and realize she's right. An hour's worth of chatter, I honestly didn't seem that long. Although Q's looking a little strained.   
"I've got French next." _I can't believe he's taking that, of all the courses that could be useful._ I look closer; his blush has gone done slightly, now he just looks like a ripening strawberry.   
"I've got Phys-ed." Basketball, it rocks epically-   
"With Heero?"   
"How-w-w?" I stutter almost dropping my half packed books on the floor. I can feel the heat rising along my neck._ Damn._   
"Do you guys honestly think I'm blind? Sheesh, If he was anymore protective he'd running around threatening everyone who talked to you. Judging from your blush, I'd say he does do that."   
_Maybe I hate her._   
"By the way Q-kun. You've got class with Illy and Em, I wish you luck and don't let them frighten you. Too much."   
Quatre and I watch her exit, giggling from the room.   
"Ok, if she's warning us about the other two I'm damned glad that I managed to talk Wufei into taking it with me. I might just need him." Quatre says looking nervous.   
All I can do is nod. 


End file.
